


Too tight

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim tried to sew up an outfit for Silver that ended up being too tight.





	Too tight

“Jimbo, did you sew this in the dark?” Jim lifted his head as Silver stepped into the room. The big man was trying to pull his shirt down to cover his big belly. Beneath the swollen orb his pants bunched where he had tightened a belt around them. Jim sighed.

“Silver, your pants have to go higher up.” He walked over and undid Silver’s belt, pulling the pants up. Except, they didn’t sit where they were supposed to. He had underestimated how big Silver’s belly was. The pants cut into Silver’s lower belly, while a fair amount of the man’s blubber puffed over the top.

“I never wear pants like this,” Silver muttered. His thick finger hand tried to adjust them. “They’re pinching.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Jim whispered. He couldn’t stop staring at where Silver’s belly pushed out over the top of the pants. He wanted to sink his fingers into that eager flesh.

“What did ye say, lad?” Jim heard a whirring noise as Silver’s eye zoomed in on him.

“That is how all the other men at this party will be dressed,” Jim said. He didn’t look Silver in the eye.

“Ye’d be way better at the schmoozing.” Silver had to tuck his shirt in with his cyborg hand. Only the tips of his finger pads were small enough to fit in the space between pants and flesh.

“Yeah, but I look like any other human boy. If someone noticed you, there would be wanted posters everywhere by morning, wanting an ursine cyborg dead or alive.”

“I know ye didn’t want to do this job,” Silver said, resting a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “It’ll just give us the last bit of money to buy the Legacy back.” Jim nodded. Silver turned. There was a metal noise that Jim couldn’t identify at first. “Damnit!” Silver said, putting a hand on his belly. Jim’s eyes dropped. Silver’s zipper had sprung open, and a pinch of flesh was poking out. Jim felt himself growing hard. His eyes looked up into Silver’s. The cyborg had his tongue between his teeth as he fought to get the zipper back up. Jim felt his mouth go dry. He reached for Silver.

The big man must have thought he was going to help with the zipper, because he let go of it. Jim didn’t. He pushed two fingers into the soft flesh poking out. He had touched Silver before, hundreds of time, but this was different. Touching the old cyborg had never sent a thrill of pleasure shooting up his spine.

“Lad, what-?” Silver didn’t manage to finish his question. Jim fell to his knees, sucking on the exposed skin. His lips wrapped around the flesh, luxuriating in its softness. “Jimbo-.” Silver’s admonition was cut off by a moan as Jim nipped at the part of his belly that pushed out over his waistband.

Jim could hear the cyborg’s heartbeat as his tongue lapped greedily at the other man’s gut. He felt Silver’s cock harden and swell, pushing against his chest. Jim’s own cock was so hard it hurt. He lifted his hand and looked up at Silver, panting. Silver stared down at him, his own cheeks flushed.

“Fuck me,” Jim said.

“Jimbo-.”

“Fuck me, John Silver.” The bed was only a few feet away, but Jim didn’t have the patience. He flopped backwards onto the hard floor. He kicked his pants off as he wrapped a hand around his cock. He looked up at Silver. The giant of a man loomed over him. Jim groaned and bucked his hips.

He heard Silver growl, then suddenly the Cyborg was on top of him. Jim groaned as the big man’s fat gut brushed against his cock. He let go of himself, grabbing at Silver’s love handles. There was a ripping sound as Silver tore free of his pants. His belly pressed back against Jim, as his massive cock slid between his thighs. Jim groaned and hung on as Silver pumped away.

“You’ve gotten fat,” Jim moaned as he bucked. “Those pants would have fit you fine a month ago.”  
“Ye don’t seem to mind me fat, do ye lad?” Silver panted.

“No.” Jim rocked his hips up again. “Damn me.”

Above him Silver tensed. Jim pressed his thighs together hard as he could. He felt the big man cum. He rubbed himself harder against him, trying to finish before Silver collapsed. But the big man didn’t collapse.

The world spun around Jim and then he was on top of Silver. His legs straddled the man’s belly. Jim met the Cyborg’s eyes.

“Fuck me, James Hawkins.” Silver lifted his head just enough for the tip of his tongue to flick across Jim’s lips. Jim tried to lean down to kiss him but Silver’s big hand held him in place. Damn, his fingers had gotten chubby too. “Fuck me first, then I’ll give ye all the kiss ye want.”

Jim rocked forward, rubbing his cock against Silver belly. Silver’s belly wasn’t hard like when he had just eaten a big meal. The flesh moved under him, cuddling his cock as he pumped away. It didn’t take long before he arched his back and sprayed cum over Silver.

He collapsed face first. It took all the strength he had left to climb up so that he was face to face with Silver.

“You promised me something,” he panted. Silver smiled and kissed him, fingers twining in his hair. Jim moaned and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr Ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
